


Caribbean Paradise

by sunaddicted



Series: 007 Games Fics 2k17 [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: He had been walking in the shallow waters by the beach, a fishing net in hand to scoop up jellyfish for breakfast, when he had noticed a piece of wood bobbing over the calm sea and a body sprawled over it in the best imitation of a Titanic scene.





	Caribbean Paradise

_Caribbean Paradise_

When Raoul felt the mattress dip under the weight of a body slipping in bed, immediately his senses became alert and instinctively his hand went under the pillow, fingers closing around the handle of a knife he kept there exactly for the purpose of gutting anyone who dared trying to attack him while he peacefully slept; he had always preferred knives over guns, they didn't break down as easily and didn't run out of bullets - they were always deadly and reliable.

"It's me" James whispered as soon as he noticed the way Raoul's body reacted at the sudden intrusion in his personal space, clearly looking for a threat and ready to get rid of it, determined not to be killed in the dark; it was a familiar feeling for James too, the constant vigilance.

The whisper had an immediate calming effect on him and Raoul let go of the knife, hand instead moving tentatively in the dark to touch the man curling under the blankets "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

James moved slightly to the side, catching the blonde's hand in his own to avoid letting it clumsily come in contact with his wounds and bruises "Done. I'm taking one of my infamous breaks" he reassured "I've destroyed the radio, don't worry: nobody knows where I am"

"Your Quartermaster will be thrilled to hear that, when you go back" Raoul retorted and he couldn't help some bitterness sliding in his words: it bothered him that his lover spent more time with a lovesick kid barely out of university, rather than with him. Raoul was aware that it mostly was his fault, he'd been the one to go on a revenge rampage and made himself the most wanted of MI6 - he couldn't have both the drunken wife and the bottle of wine full.

James tugged Raoul closer and bent his neck to kiss his forehead, the only part of his face he was allowed to touch at night when the other man wasn't wearing his prosthetic; it had taken Raoul a long time to be comfortable enough to take it off whenever they were sleeping in the same bed, despite the fact that the old prosthetic hurt him if worn for too long, and James always was careful not to damage that trust "You'll have to help me find a creative excuse: he loves those, deep down"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't" Raoul sighed but let his body relax against the other man's, draping his free hand on his hipbone - it was the least likely part of his body to be damaged "How was the mission?"

"Complete crap" James admitted, grimacing in the dark "I did what I had to but it was a mess that people at MI6 aren't going to enjoy cleaning up"

"Don't think about that now" Raoul murmured, squeezing his hand "Get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll have a look at your injuries"

"I love it when you play nurse"

Raoul snorted "Down, boy. You can't even get it up right now"

James let out an exaggeratedly outraged noise, but he had to concede that the other man was right: he was completely knackred and, more important, he was feeling the need of affectionate but platonic physical contact - he wanted a cuddle, not a fuck "I'll show you tomorrow, you horrible man"

"Looking forward to it" Raoul chuckled before he started to caress James' knuckles in a soothing manner. Soon enough, the agent was asleep and Raoul too let his eyes slip closed; his sleep was noticeably lighter than before, not because he didn't trust the man by his side, but because he felt the absurd need to protect him - nobody could find them on his island.

They were safe.

* * *

Raoul remembered the first time James had washed upon his island, a spit of land in the eastern Caribbean Sea that was just a few hours away by boat from Martinique. He had been walking in the shallow waters by the beach, a fishing net in hand to scoop up jellyfish for breakfast, when he had noticed a piece of wood bobbing over the calm sea and a body sprawled over it in the best imitation of a Titanic scene.

To be completely honest, at least with himself, Raoul had considered ignoring the body - probably, whoever it was, they were dead already - and go inside his little house to make toast and put the kettle on. But he'd always been a curious man and, after putting the jellyfish he had captured in a bucket full of water to make sure they lived long enough to become his breakfast, Raoul had gotten rid of his clothes and swam over to the piece of wood.

As soon as he had recognised that face that, amongst many others, still populated his nightmares, Raoul's first idea had been to drown the man and make sure that whatever mean of communication with MI6 he had on his person was destroyed.

He didn't, though. Raoul hadn't had a sudden change of personality: he still very much hated MI6 and wanted to burn it to the ground and sprinkle salt over its ashes - but he also was trying to live his life, instead of just surviving to it. So, he had dragged Bond to the shore and slapped him hard in the face to wake him up - a part of his mind cruelly enjoying the inflicted pain and thinking that if things went bad, he could still kill the man.

"You?!" Bond had hissed, barely taking two seconds for himself to analyse the situation around him before deciding that the man looming over him was the priority "You should be rotting in hell, you bastard"

Raoul sat down on the man, keeping him still with the whole weight of his body "Yes, well, I suppose that every place in which you've been confined for long enough can become hell" he had murmured in answer, smiling down at Bond's confusion. Raoul tapped his cheek scratchy with salt and stubble "Come on, I'll make you a proper Caribbean breakfast"

* * *

James woke up to an empty bed but his senses, still sharp as his body hadn't come down if mission mode quite ye, easily picked up all the small cues that told him that he wasn't alone and where to find Raoul. As he breathed in the spicy scent of peppers sizzling together with some kind of meat in a pan, James took his time to stretch and make a proper inventory of his injuries.

His muscles ached and he was pretty sure that, under the blooming bruises on his torso, his ribcage was cracked in more than one point; James grimaced at the idea of having to endure being wrapped up in bandages like a mummy, but he would end up letting Raoul do it without protesting - he wanted to avoid his lover's annoyance and lectures.

James quietly moved to the kitchen and he grinned widely when Raoul, seemingly unaware of his presence, filled his sight; the man was humming and cooking barefoot, only boxer briefs on - something that he clearly appreciated more than he should have.

"I can hear your stomach growling, querido" Raoul sing-songed, not even turning around to greet the other man as he focused on the pan in front of him.

Since he'd been caught staring - not that he felt any shame about that - James went up to the stove and wound his arms around Raoul's waist, chin hooked over his shoulder "I'm hungry"

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed"

"You still can" James grinned, nipping at Raoul's earlobe "And you should join me too" he added, lowering his voice to a leering tone. 

Raoul huffed and batted the other's wandering hand away "I won't drop my pants until I've put some food in you and made sure you haven't broken anything"

James sighed as dramatically heavy as he could, slumping a bit against Raoul's back but very careful of not pushing him too close to the stove "I propose that you do the checking of bones without pants on"

"Maybe - if you behave" Raoul retorted, pushing back against the other's chest so that he could retrieve the plates for their breakfast "Grab the tea and the toasts?"

With hunger prevailing over everything else for a moment, James did as he was told and went back to the bedroom, knowing that Raoul would quickly follow. Once his lover was settled in bed too, plates full of food balanced in their laps, James snuggled against Raoul's side.

"I missed you too" the other murmured, bending down to kiss his forehead.


End file.
